


If I were her

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Be Careful What You Wish For, Dark Reylo, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Jealous Armitage Hux, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kissing, Kissing Games, Lightsaber Battles, Marriage, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Overprotective Kylo Ren, Possesion, Pregnancy Scares, Revenge Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, english is not my first language, public, seduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: The stormtroopers came to her quaters. She was very frightenend, very scared. Barely can´t speak, but she must ask.„What do you want from me?“„Commander Kylo Ren send us, he wants to see you, immediately.“





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings,  
I am not native english speaker, so don´t be mad at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Please, sir.“  
Her mouth are open, but voice don´t came, she was really terriefied about that. He will use the Force agains her, soon. She was shaking, she can´t control his fear, here full body are in stress, when he stan up from his wilchair, just like he is god of the revenge.  


The stormtroopers came to her quaters. She was very frightenend, very scared. Barely can´t speak, but she must ask.  
„What do you want from me?“  
„Commander Kylo Ren send us, he wants to see you, immediately.“  
Her heart nearly stopped. She can´t breath when one of them give her an answer. No, that was no true. It´s only a cruel joke for new staff menbers. But she know thet troopers never makes jokes, like this, never ever.  
Why her? Why now?  
She is only the young officer, first time she served on Starkiller base, only responsible for cleaning services and repairing. Kylo Ren was out to her level. They are garbages for him, everybody know that.  
What he want from her?  
She never speak to Kylo Ren, never even dream about this option. But it´s real nightmare for her, he wants to punish her in privete, maybe that was the reason, but she not do anything bad, she do not know about that, but maybe it is worse than that.  
But she must calm down, maybe it´s misunderstanding, at all. Maybe he don´t really want to see officer Lia Austen.  
Her supervisior will be there, she tried to clear everything up. She must.  
„You will came with us!“ said the trooper unpatiently, but still in cold voice.  
She nodded, still very slow, still very scared. She will accept his orders, she don´t have a choice.  
„Kylo Ren don´t like waiting.“  
He is going to kill her, it´s her last night on base. She started to panic, when they escorted her to highest floor.  
The highest officer lives her, she know it, because, they work on this floor, yesterday, but she was not step inside to private places.  
Maybe something happend, maybe she was there because she blow on something. She don´t want to go to his private quaters.  
It ´s worse than ordinary punishmant, she know it.  
„Are you really sure, that he wants to see me?“ she wispered when the door started to open. Her voise was shaking, her fear was in the highest level. She was started to pray to any saints that she now, she is not reliogional type, but in this situation, she needs help from anybody.  
They don´t tell her anywhing, just trow her to his room. She found herself on her knees.

The room was darker than she expect, she don´t see anything. Than someone turn the lights off, it almoust painfull for her, everything was black and realy strange, just like she is on crypt in her home planets, they prefer decorating like that.  
But the decoration are not parth of her problem. She was in teribble danger every single minutes in there.  
She can´t move, can´t speak. She feel something really strong, strong than anything that she feel all his short life.  
Her hearth started to beat faster again. She felt it very intensive.  
„Look at me!“ he give her order that, she must accept. So she slowly raised her head.  
He was sitting in front of her on black archamir, just like it is some kind of throne or something like that.  
He looks very angry.  
She is in the big troubles, really don´t doubt about that, when he said : „Officer Austen, you will pay for what you said abount me and Rey. How dere you could make fun of me?“  
Her voice is too agresive, full of anger. No mercy for her. She don´t know what to do, what to say.  
„It is misunderstanding, sir, I really don´t want to make fun of...“  
„I don´t need your explanations! I never accepted it!“  
„Please, sir.“  
Her mouth are open, but voice don´t came, she was really terriefied about that. He will use the Force agains her, soon. She was shaking, she can´t control his fear, here full body are in stress, when he stan up from his wilchair, just like he is god of the revenge.  
„I need to hear it from you, face to face, tell me Austen, every single words that you tell to your crewmates.“  
She can´t tell him that, not even thinking about that. She cannot but her mouth failed her.  
„I tell them, that... If I were a scavenger girl I will accept your offer to be your close friend never leave you in pain just like her, I... tell them, that I will love you, , if you acepted me as your student... “  
She was really serious, not make fun, it is her opionion about the scavenger problem. Everybody was talking about that, officers, droids, this theme is number on on base, but someone told him about her opionions that he never understand.

She almost forgot that she tells something about his situation to her crewmates. It is not important for her and it´s quite not bad. She only defend him. She has got the other reason to defend him, the reason about she don´t want to speek, only if she had no choice.  
Her crewmates, tell her, thet he is cruel, heartless monster, that makes her very angry, she want to stop it, as their new supervisior, first time in comand, she only wants to persuade them, that if he had a chance, if someone treated him just like any other humans maybe he show them her better side. Maybe the love is everything what he need. Maybe she crossed the line because she is really nervous and she don´t have their respect, not now, their need a stronge hand to lead them and she is still new and still too young for this function or she needs to be more autoritative and not too friendly.  
„Girl, you don´t know him yet, but you will soon.“  
Felix, the oldest mechanic, from her new team, tell her that, with some kind of weird smile on his face. This time she knows, that it is truth. She can´t believed them, she has a reason for that, but  
she saw death sentence on his dark eyes, and she can ´t defend yourself, she is totally harmless, not even wearing her uniform, the troopers cannot allow her to wear her uniform, they escorted her to commander Ren quaters only in long white cardigan and tiny black underwear, lace bra and pants with the same pattern, maybe to sexy combination for living on base, but the uniforms are so boring, so she need something in whitch she feel like a woman, not only a First order young officer. She feel a little unconfortable in this situation, essecially when he came close to her. Her eyes are on her, scannig her very carefully. She saw a lust on his eyes, lust that scares her, but also fascinated. She covered herself so quickly as she can. But it looks like this gesture only irittated him more.  
„Stand up, officer Austen, your time is over!“  
She can´t react as fast as he wanted, so she helped her with force, her cardigan open up, when she feel the preasuare of his real power.  
„Why? Because you are to scared to accept that I love you? That someone not too important for you as I want you?“  
„How can you love my? You barely know me!“  
„I know you, commander Ren, you saved my life on Exlusior, over the rebellion, I am that little girl from red cornfield. I am Lia, from cornfield farm.“  
That confesion was her only chance. She don´t expect of him anything, not yet. That young man, he was diffrent, when he meet him on station, but mayby part of him still remember about that night and thee days, from his past. But he is still him, she don´t desbelieve that. Her admire, her gratitude turn to something more stronger, when she saw him again.  
He looked her just he saw he on the first time. He pinned her to cold black panel. Her face was too close the her, she can kissed him is she want, but this time, she can had diffrent sorrows.  
„I am not him. Understand?“  
She nooded very fast.  
„You are free to go without any consequention. Don´t speak to anyone about it. Just go!“ he stepped back from her.  
She never believed how lucky she is, when the door closed again but he is out of that cold cave, definitely save from beast.

The room was darker than she expect, she don´t see anything. Than someone turn the lights off, it almoust painfull for her, everything was black and realy strange, just like she is on crypt in her home planets, they prefer decorating like that.  
But the decoration are not parth of her problem. She was in teribble danger every single minutes in there.  
She can´t move, can´t speak. She feel something really strong, strong than anything that she feel all his short life.  
Her hearth started to beat faster again. She felt it very intensive.  
„Look at me!“ he give her order that, she must accept. So she slowly raised her head.  
He was sitting in front of her on black archamir, just like it is some kind of throne or something like that.  
He looks very angry.  
She is in the big troubles, really don´t doubt about that, when he said : „Officer Austen, you will pay for what you said abount me and Rey. How dere you could make fun of me?“  
Her voice is too agresive, full of anger. No mercy for her. She don´t know what to do, what to say.  
„It is misunderstanding, sir, I really don´t want to make fun of...“  
„I don´t need your explanations! I never accepted it!“  
„Please, sir.“  
Her mouth are open, but voice don´t came, she was really terriefied about that. He will use the Force agains her, soon. She was shaking, she can´t control his fear, here full body are in stress, when he stan up from his wilchair, just like he is god of the revenge.  
„I need to hear it from you, face to face, tell me Austen, every single words that you tell to your crewmates.“  
She can´t tell him that, not even thinking about that. She cannot but her mouth failed her.  
„I tell them, that... If I were a scavenger girl I will accept your offer to be your close friend never leave you in pain just like her, I... tell them, that I will love you, , if you acepted me as your student... “  
She was really serious, not make fun, it is her opionion about the scavenger problem. Everybody was talking about that, officers, droids, this theme is number on on base, but someone told him about her opionions that he never understand.


	2. Chapter 1 The secrets of Training section (full chapter)

Avoiding of commander Kylo Ren, that is her new mantra. He scared her so much, yesterday night. He could killed her or worse, she still shaking a lot everythime, when she call to remembrance. She escaped from hell. She almost lost everything, when monster came out with his full power. She still can´t believe that she is completly safe, now. 

She was so happy whan she woke up, in her comfortable and warm bed and she can afford herself a relaxating shower. She was lying on bed now, prepairing to meeting session, she can be still on supervisor chair, so she must be prepaired, this time everything is going to chance, no more mistakes.

But she can´t stop thinking of her savior. Not first time that she try to, but she can´t. Don´t want to stop loving him. But not commander Ren, he was closed chapter for her. No need to think about him again.

But her savior was so kind, so gentle. She wanted to feel his touch, now. Her pussy started to be hot and wet, she can´t resist it. Wanted him, needed him, now. Not this coldheart Ren, only him, only her savior. Her body is really warm too. Her clitoris stared to pulsating with sensetion. She close her eyes. She use your hand to slowly caressing her body, very slow very gentle, see can feel it, now.

Her clitoris almost burn, when she was thinking about him, about his gentle touch and voice. She don ´t want to stop.

„Ren, I need... please... Ren...“

She started to massaging her sensitive spots, with his fingers, doing circles, not touch too hard to this soft and sensitive place of her body. She can feel it now, imaginating him, in his dreams he hugged her and she submited to his fingers.

„Please, more, more...“

Her touching started to be faster, more harder. She moaning with pleasure, calling him, just like she want to feel only him, feel him inside of his pussy. Wanting his hard cock. Now.

„Want to... be yours... now, Ren... please.“

She started to feel it, she was so close, when she thinking about his hands, she need to came, very intensive very strong.

She was waiting, stopping now, only thinking about him, about his body next to here´s just like he is with him.

Then she felt it, something warm wake up on her mind, something really strong.

„Please... Ren, I want... I need to came...“

She was on the edge very soon, so happy, so hot.

Her orgasm was so intensive, just like she fall onto something that she can´t even control. Her body belongs to him, she can´t resist it.

„I love you, I can´t ... I am sorry but, I can´t stop loving you...“

She closed her eyes, only for a moment, only dream about him, dreams cannot hurt anybody, isn´t it?

***

**Kylo Ren POV**

His body is full of strange sensation. Not just a wet dream. He can still pretend that they not exist. Not for him. He almost everything sacrificed to his hard trainting with his master, no time for distraction, no time for loving someone. He need to stay strong, more stronger than her grandfather was, know only the power od darkness, to became true leader.

But he can´t control his own body, not anymore. Not yet.

This is something, very powerful, so strong, so full of the Force. He was hard, almoust painfully. He cannot ignore that. So sweet voice in his own head, voice that makes him breath faster. The energy, unknown for him, drive him crazy, makes him nervous, just like his own body provocated him. Makes him agresive, more than ever.

She has no right to be in his had, provocated him just like this. He can´t allow something like that.

_Ren, I need... please... Ren..._

She calling him, force calling him, as strong as possible.

Where does it come from? Why now.

He try to fought from it, ignore it. His worst mistake. He can´t even stop his on desires, he know that he loose.

But his body have other planes, he can´t pretend that, his body was burn, with passion, desires for her, for her body, desired for mercy. But he has no mercy with her, not this time.

_Want to... be yours... now, Ren... please._

He can´t stand it. Not anymore. He must solve this, now, not even...

_„I love you, I can´t ... I am sorry but, I can´t stop loving you...“_

He felt something just open on his own head, he is not alone, not anymore.

The bond.

But how? She´s not a force sensitive, even a force user, he will know if she. He can´t think about it not now.

Her body needs only her.

Lia.

He can felt her egain.

Her emotion, her body.

Just like she is in his arms.

Just like he makes her came, so hart.

He must use his hand, pretent to be hers, soft and warm hand on his own hard cock.

Stoking him intensively. Needed to feel his own happines. Be her master, be only one who could completely control her beautifull body.

Her mind, pulsating with her own happines, attracted him to consumed their bond. No one could stop him.

No fucking care who is really is, forceuser or not, he will be hers. Now.

Her body trembeling with dark desires.

_Let me in, sweetheart. Show me what you can do._

_You? Are you with me? _

She is half dreaming, her mind are fully open to him. Ready for him. He don´t want to give the girl that power.

Not, yet. But he can´t leave her now.

_Yes._

_But what? _

_Don´t be scared sweethart, never hurt you. Never leave you. _

Started to wispering her gently, just like her savior, need to feel response from her.

_Are you still mine?_

_Yes, I am only yours._

The wave of pleasure consumed his body, never believed how intensive that can be.

He was fucking Lia´s mind. Persuade her to submit to him, to force.

Closed his eyes, full response only to her, to their bond, witch now is more stronger.

She is with him.

He can feel that.

Her sweet touches, she was kissing his scars, his body are full of new feelings.

The warm feelings of his own body, he wanted not only her mind, but her full body.

_Give it to me, love, give me everything. _

_She pleased him. _

He lost the control, come so hart, so good. He give herself a break, relaxing, hugging her with his mind.

But that not enought.

Not for him.

He visited the girl now.

**Rey POV**

He was here, again. In her cell. Do not even now how long she is captured.

„You!“

He smiled.

„Tell me, love, what do you need?“

He just ask that, even they are on holiday, or honeymoon. She can´t stand it.  
„Don´t call me that. I am not your love!“  
She wants to hit him, deleted that smile from his face. How could he tell her something like that? He is general of first order, her incarcerator, not friend, not even... never be. She do not want to think about it. He is a maniac, just like him, even worse. She can know that, everysingle moment when he was on her cell, he looking at her just like... she can´t have a name for his obsession of her.  
„Yes, you are my love, why not? I can´t stop thinking about you. You are so beautifull, so brave, I admire your courage, am not your enemy, Rey, you can comprehended it soon,“ he wants to touch her, she almoust can feel it. Just like in their last meeting. She is so nervous about it.  
„Stop it, don´t speak to me, like that! Stay there, don´t come near me!“  
He makes her so nervous, but also confused. One parth of her hates him so much, but the second... maybe just maybe... wants HIM. He is the only person, who speaks to her, or even care of her, in few last weeks, they spend a lot of time together. She started to feel something, not really know what. In some way he understand her more than her friends, more than enyone else. She lost matter of time in there, but maybe three or four weeks She was started to have strange dreams about HIM, she need to stop thinking about it, makes her only more furious, recomented her defeating but she can't.  
„As you wish, my love, but am still waiting for your answer. What do you really want, now, Rey, tell me about it?! “ he pushed on her mind controller harder, she can´t disobey him, her mind want to submit, she can´t controll it.  
„Put me off that controller and I will show you.“  
She don´t stop fighting with it, with this urge tells him a true. She use all her strenght to resist him.  
„Sorry love, no time for this, for now, but I promise you that, if you will be thinking about supreme leader's offer, I would love to fulfill your wish.“  
She can´t stand it enymore, her mouth opened slowly, as slowly as she can, insure and she said.  
„Lust a can feel lust from some energy, I want you, want your help.“  
He listened to her wery carefully.  
„What exactly, tell me, Rey? Yo can speak openly to me? Am here for you, love, you know it.“  
Her face was nearly red. No, she can´t tell him, no not even in his dream, but she don´t have a choice, controller can´t allow her lied to him.“  
„I need your hands, I want to feel it too, that energy, I want to feel your fingers in my pussy...“  
„It is gonna be a pleasure for me to help, you, you never regret it, love.“  
He set to her bed, she don´t even use that think.  
„Come to me, be a good girl and I will fulfill your every wish.“  
„You, bastard!“

She cannot stand the tone, that he used. Not in this place, not from him.

„Don´t blame me, sweetie. I am here, on your service. Only for you.“

„That´s only the controler not me.“

„Don´t lie to yourself, love. You will come to me, from your own will, we know it both.“

She stay still. Do not move. Do not looking at him. Only focused on her own feelings, try to slow down her breath, calm yourself down, cleaning her mind, control her emotion, just Luke Skywalker tell her, on his lesson. But her visions and reaction of her own body still distractive her. He want him, can´t deny it, and why exactly? She is single, without any duties, just like him. She do not want to be alone, she need to take something maybe someone for her.

She can feel how her own legs start to moving, she now that, he do not want to have her real order, he still wait for her, this time not push on controller, maybe that is the reason that she cannot resist him, she don´t stop until she is sitting on the bed next to him.

Kylo Ren´s POV

Her beloved savior was definitively only Ben Solo. That´s the only relevant information for him. He is that kind of person, not him, not commander Ren. He needs powerful force-user on his side, not ordinary girl, from indifferent planet. Maybe she is force sensitive, he is not sure about that, bond is not a real proof, but it may not be suitable for him even thought.

Only Ben was too naive to do something like that, only him he could blame about this situation.

Maybe Solo loves her, that is the real option too, but he is not sure about it. He don´t recognize her, not from this mission. His memories are confusing and uncompleted, Ben Solo iritated him, so long, he shut up him, as soon as i tis posibble and didn´t want feel his emotion.

She is nothing to him, only a burden. Zero. How dare she calling for him, just like he belongs to her.

He was thinking about that, when he was stepped aut from elevator, prepairing yourself for their second conversation.

He felt something strange, just like a pain, comes from the bond, deep pain that he felt too, share it with her. Cannot stop her, but he need to comfort her, to protect her, that new feelings attacked him so fast.

_You are actually in my mind, commander Ren? You are really know what I... you are really with me when... I am not dreaming about my savior? It not only a dream?_

_Yes. And not, you are not dreaming officer Austen. I heard you, heard and saw everything. _

_No, that´s not possible. You not... not you..._

_That was not for you. You are not have a claim to..._

He can´t answer her. Not reacted to her anger. Something grown up between them. It looks like a mental wall.

So strong, so cold. Isolated them very quicly. He cannot listen to her, cannot see her, not anymore.

She is in pain, totally alone, he doesn´t like that. His mind react to that barrier very wildly. He doesn´t need a wall, which is not created by him. He tried to destroy it, but the wall not disapear, looks more stronger than befoure his mental attack, that´s only afforced his anger and some kind of curiosity, too.

How she could do something like that, he is expert on it, and he doesn´t think that she can approved something like that.

„Commander Ren, may I interrupted you?“

The voice, iritated him just like a hand he can felt on his shoulder. Only a soft touch, but he are not very happy about that, it was too familiar for him.

„Not now, captain Phasma,“ he grunted almoust violently. She comprehended his warning, her hand disappear, but she was not ready to give up. She standing on her way now, so dangerous desition, especialy for her. No need to speak with Phasma, not need interuption at all. He is so close to girl quaters, so close to answer that he desperately needed and still shocked from his own mind reaction. His mind try to find a way to connect to her, he doesn´t care of anything else.

„I am so sorry, commander, but I must inform you that Supreme leader Snoke wanted to talk to you on his ship.“

His teacher and head of the First order is here. He hasn´t got a good feeling about that. He must obey him, not have a choice, forgott about the wall and not keep him waiting, he destroy the mental wall, es soon es it´s possible.

***

He was on his knees, just like everytime, when he pays him a respect. He was waiting for allowance to get up.

This time he is glad for the wall, because he doesn´t know what supreme leader has done, when he finds out, that he is bonded with the girl.

„Master, I am pleased to meet you again.“

He only nodded impatiently.

„You can get up, Kylo Ren,“ said the supreme leader coldly, but it looks that he is satisfield now.

Finally he can feel that supreme leader is delighted and he can stood befoure him. Very curious what his master wants, this time.

„We were talking about your weakneses very often, Kylo Ren, but I think, that not enough. I know that you are not listen my advices, because your own desires are more important for you than your duties. As always the girl is your problem. I will end this chaos, today. I will accept your apprentice, she will be on your side, soon.“

„Master but I...“

„Do not try to lied me, Ren! I know you, more than you know yourself. I gave you what do you want this time, the full acress to Ben Solo´s memories.“

It scared him, more than anything else. Let the past die, that is only option for him, only chance to survive and become the supreme leader, some day.

I really apreciate your concern, master, but she doesn´t say yes to me, yet. And I don´t think that she chances her mind.“

Maybe never, because of her conscientious scruple. He must be counting with this option too.

„You don´t need her acceptance. You need only them, only Solo´s memories, that I blocked now.“

Yes, that´s the option, too, but not the right for him. He desired for special relationship to his apprentice, fot true loyalty, true affection and... the word that he cannot say load, not even in presence of supreme leader, he wants her love, too, not her hate. He wanted to be loved, fully acceptated. He cannot admire that.

He doesn´t understand how could Solo´s memories can help him. He know about Solo, and it do not persuaded her. Why master think that she really cares about it?

„But master Master, but thease memories are so toxic, to me, to Kylo Ren. The light side still don´t give up, still calling me, it is too dangerous for me.“

„Are you afraid of self-reproach?“

„No, master, I am not. I am not regretting anything what I have done as Kylo Ren or Ben Solo.“

That´s true but only a half, because the one think, but master doesn´t need to know about that weakness, he protected it inside of his mind just like a hight-security object.

„Ben Solo is your oponent for today and also part of your final exam. Today you are become a master and your training have been completed or you failed and our jurney comes to an end. It´s time Kylo Ren to prove me that you are ready.“

The master was intransigent, no chance to persuade him, now. He is prepaired to prove him, that his ability to be a master.

„As you wish, supreme leader. I will prove you, that I am ready.“

Lia´s POV

„The training section is our new project. Be must be very carefull. This section is restricted and builded for commander Kylo Ren and his apprentince.“

She started to inform her crewmates about the new orders from general Hux.

Lia met him on the elevator, early morning, he was not in a good mood, look pale, maybe injured, but he cannot accept her help. She can stop thinking of him and his strange behavior.

_Two hours ago_

„Good morning, general Hux.“

_He barely take a look to her face. _

_„Good morning... you... you are, I am sorry but I don´t remember you...“_

_„I am officer Lia Austen, from cleaning service, sir.“_

_She was not suprised that he do not know her name. She is still newie from not important parth of command. And they are not met before, not personaly, but she was watching his online lectures in academy and also a one or two speeches. _

_„Officer Austen, hm...hm... of course, I see. Now I know who you are. Good luck and don´t give up too fast. We are lean upon you. There are the new orders on your communicator, did you advert it?“_

_She nodded very quicly, but to true is that she cannot, her comunicator started to beep only tree minutes later, but she ignored it, she supposed that maybe it is only standard safety messege, they come almost every moment._

_„Very well, so you are the only one who could completed the work on Training section etc. Everything is on the orders,_ _every single detail shell not be abandoned, because it´s for him and we all know what that´s mean.“_

_No, that´s not true! She cannot works in that sector. Not for him. It must be misteke. She is not ready to work on it, never be ready. She is very shocked and concerned, too._

_But she cannot say anything, not to him. He is the highest officer, too. And don´t even care about her problems. _

**Three hours later**

„Why our team?“ asked Liam, the youngest mechanic and a little bit designer.

He´s from Lia´s planet, not from fields area, comes from deserts located on east side, near the borders. He is Felix´s student now, under his comand, only learning for his final exams.

„How could you even ask?!“ Owen, red haired, tool man, the best mechanic on the board, at least, the Felix told her that, are screaming on him. He almost exploded by the anger.

„He nearly kills us! And until we are suffering on the cells, you calmly sleeping in your room, just like nothing happend and now you are complaining about orders! How dare you could open your mouth and...“

„Owen, that´s enough!“ she ordered to him, because she know that if she let him to continue it was be much worse. They kill him.

„Yes, madam, you are right, but he, he is only fucking bastard!“

„No, I swear, I didn´t.“

He was scared and had a good reason for it. Lia triad to resist the urge let them teach him a lesson. If it´s his fault that she had a problem with Kylo Ren, he deserved it.

But there is a voice inside of her own head. Doubts about herself and the bond think.

What is she is the trailor? What if commander heart something because that scary bond. She don´t like the idea of bonding at all, not even with the savior.

She cannot believed that something like that just happend to her, he was so scared of it, only this think the wall safe her, she was glad that the wall separated them.

But how long is the bond inside of her mind and why? The savior doesn´t want to be parth of her life, maybe lied to her from beginnig, she feared of it, ever since she saw him in the base. Commander Kylo Ren was always out of her limits, too high-ranking, never accepted someone like her. But it was very painfull for her hear what he was really thinking about her. But it is over now, she will never turning back. She promised that to yourself and never breaks her promise.

The bond suspection is the only reason, she never allow them to punished the boy. Not this way. They really want to do this. She can see it in their faces. And she´s not sure that they will obey her.

„That´s not a solution Owen. Maybe you are wrong, maybe he is not guilty. You are not have a real proof. There were other people on this section, they can heart us, too.“

Owen looks to her, with defiance towards her order, just like yesterday, he is the one who started with that girl think.

„I am sorry, officer, but I cannot obey you. Not this time. I don´t believe him, he must pay for it. Owen are not ready to give up. He grab him almoust violently.

„Go back to your place, Owen and let him alone! I will not repeated it again!“ she ordered him again. She pushed on his mind, just like she can take a control of him. She felt something very strange, something more stronger than her own anger, it just wake up inside of her mind. It was only her, not something from opposide side of the wall.

**Planet Exlusior, three monts befoure rebelion**

_„Please try it again, sweetheart!“_

_„Why father?“_

_The little girl in long red dress, was standing in front of gashq, the little animal, whitch living in the fields. Her father has caught him for their training. _

_„You must learn to control him, love.“_

_She signed. _

_„I don´t like it father. You learned me to make a connection, but this is not right, not for me. I don´t want to forced him to accept my orders. Do not like, it father.“_

_„I am so sorry that I require something like that from you. But you must be ready, you must learn how to defend yourself, maybe I cannot be with you and your mother, maybe I cannot protected you.“_

_„Don´t say that to me, father. You can´t give up. We need you, love you, how could you say that to me? How could you!“_

_She know about his grave disease. Consequence of old wounds, never healed completely. But she is not prepared for that. Do not even think about that._

_„I am so sorry, sweetheart. Never want to hurt you, but ju must be ready. The darkness come, the piece is nearly over. You must stay strong and do not forgett about our lessions. I love you, Lia and your mother Lia, I always will.“_

_He kissed her on forehand. His lips are so cold, she can feel it. It scares her so much. _

_„Don´t give up, father please, don´t.“_

_She hugged him, never wanted to let him go. _

_He is not only her father, but also her teacher, his lost will be very painfull for her. _

_„Promise me that you will continue, that you will come to our little training section, promise mi that you cannot stop training. He will came soon and I do not know it is a good sign or not. I give you everything what I have learned, everything what I have.“_

_He wispering to her gently. _

_„I promise, father. I will never stop. I will fight until the end.“_


	3. Chapter 2 The cornfield girl 28.11 upgrade

_His little apprentice was lying in his arms. His body was full of new impulses. She belongs to him. _

_He was so happy, so full of new emotions, he needs to protect her, loving her so much. _

_She is safe in his arms, so sweet, so innocent. Something inside of him belongs to her forever. He kills everyone who wants to separated them. Never allowed it. _

_Never felt anything like that. When her father died she cannot accept it, she still waiting for him, practising force alone. He was only watching her flew weeks, cannot speak to her, he wanted, but did not mean to scared her. But five days ago he came to her, started to teach her, she is so scared at the beginning, try to defended herself from him, but it not necessary, he can´t her her, he is fascinating with her. She loves him, from the first side she is so exciting to learn new things. He is so proud of her advancement. Now he is her master, she respect only him. New dangerous feelings grow inside of him. The supreme leader delicated as mutch as he, but he don´t care. He did not abadon her. Not for him. She is his, never needed anything else, just his little appretince in his arms. Holding her so close. Only warming feeling was inside of him, nothing else. _

_„Master Solo.“_

_She was whispering to him. With her beautifull lips. So pleasurable for him._

_„I was worried about you, last night. I cannot sleep.“_

_„Why littleone?“_

_„The war is nearly here and you are alone outside. I was worried that the soldiers find you.“ _

_„Don´t be afraid, Lia, nothing happend to me.“_

_„I love you, master Solo. I cannot lose you. Not you. Please, be carefull.“_

_„I will, I swear.“_

Her hands are now empty. He was so shocked, so confused.

„Where is she? Who separated us?“

Only the supreme leader is with him now. Not her, it cause him a pain. He was worried about her.

„Your apprentice is on the base. She is not a little girl anymore.“

**Lia´s POV**

Caine Austen.

The poor farmar from planet Exclusior.

Lia´s beloved father. He was the force user and Lia Austen, his daugher was his student until he died.

The memories of their training lessons are blocked inside of her mind till today. But they are suddenly back and she cannot escaped of them. She doesn´t know about her powers, she had partial amnesty, her mother told her that it cause the stress from rebelion, from rebellion whitch turned on public war. She lost the important part of yourself. But why her mother didn´t tell her about it, when she sighned on the First order academy. Why she didn´t warned her? They are arguing about a savior so often, but never speaks about the Force.

When she graduated, only a month ago, she didn´t came, she send her a box with something inside, maybe a graduation gift, but she doesn´t open it yet, she was so angry that she is so headstrong and didn´t want to celebrate with her, so she ignnored her gift. But maybe it´s time to open it, maybe she don´t have the other chance for that.

The First order don´t like the force users, she know about commander Ren real job. She know that he is the _Force users killer_. It was too dangerous for her. And now they are bonded together. But she must stay calm, not panicking, never helps her.

Now she is stil on meeting room with her crewmates, the are staring at her, waiting for her next action.

Owen is on his place, never know what really happend with him. The others think that he is obeying her from his own will. Liam is still shaking a little bit, looking for relief. 

**Three hours later**

„Thank you, officer Austen. You saved my life.“

Liam comes to meeting room over the lunch break. She is still in not a good condition. Trying to recover, but it so shocking for her, the information that she have now.

But she must stay on her place, act like nothing happened. It´s not so easy to live the base. Not without a permision from highest officer. The protocol is very strict of course becouse of that stormtrooper who betrayed the order one year ago.

She doesn´t have autorization to leave the base, they arrested her immediately and put her to the cell, they keep watching very carefully, noone without official permission cannot past to the very strict controlment. She must be very carefull, if they put her onto the cell she has not a chance to defend herself.

It so hard to pretend that everything is okey, but she must hold on it. It´s not over, not for her. She must believed it.

Liam still standing in front of her, maybe a little concerned over her silence.

Sme smiled on him and slowly said: „You are welcome. Don´t worry about that.“

„And also my little investigation is over. We are cleaning the air, just you say, now they completely trust me.“

„So who´s _the trailor?“_

It´s the only way to calm them down.

She gives him a permision to find more information, if the trailor is hers, he never discover it.

„Noone from us and there is a reason why I am not arrested, too. I am still not in the list of our team members. Our supervisior Shama, still retired, cannot registered me, so I am not official parth of the team.“

„We must fixed it, soon.“

She said to him very carefully, but she never know if she can saved him to the database.

But when their supervisior came back, they certainly recomented her.

„I hope so.“

She tried to not think about her feature. It´s not that easy to escape than she think.

She must used the force, to persuade the gards. But when she used it against Owen, the wall was nearly gone. She felt something from his side, their mind melted for a moment, she felt a light and the happiness, not from her mind evidently.

And olso a cold power, just like they can do everything, together, so strong in her own veins, the full power. He thinks only to his own ambitions, it scares her.

She stopped it and builded the wall very quickly again. His mind is protested, but she must protected herself, no more pain. Never allowed him to be too close to her.

She cannot had a energy to use a force, not now, she needs to get his body a time to recover.

***

**Planet Exclusior, four days before the rebellion**

_Someone was watching her. Everytime whan Lia leaved the house, she felt the presence of someone._

_The force user. Very powerfull and of corse dangerous for her. She cannot speaks about her suspection, not to neighbours, and of corse not even to his own mother. _

_Dalia Austen, is not in the condition to find a solution for this problem. She didn´t want to disconcerned her. _

_If she know about the force user she will panicked and Lia must stay at home with her. _

_She don´t want that. She felt better on the fields, mother is so nervous so sensitive react even on the force thinks, she doesn´t want to restrained her. Father is gone and she is devastaded too, but she prefer to deal with sadness alone. _

_She is happy when she practicing the force, just like he was with her, just like the never been separated. _

_But now she cannot do it, until he was watching her, she must be carefull. She never use a father lightsaber, she is not allowed to, but now she carry him, all the time when she is outside. _

_„Lia!“ she heart a voice, the first time she was too scared to answer, but she realized that the voice is so familiar to her. _

_„Sin? Is that you?“_

_„Yes. Only your neighbour. And the best friend too.“_

_The grey eyed boy comes to her. She is sitting on the bank of river Assik, near the border line._

_He sat next to her. _

_„Are you okey? You look scared.“_

_„Yes, I am, don´t worrie about me.“_

_„Why aren´t you at school?“_

_Her parents have no money for the school fee. She must learning at home, from holobooks who Sin has lend her. _

_„We are leaving, Lia, I want to say goodbye to you.“_

_She is shocked. Forgott almost of everything. Sin was her only friend, the best that she ever had. _

_„Say goodbye to me why?“_

_„My parents solded the farm to the goverment. We are leaving today.“_

_„Because of the rebellion?“_

_„Yes, they are afraid, that we are going to be arrested or worse. But I cannot leave, don´t want to leave you.“_

_He hugged her. _

_„Don´t be sad, we are stay in touch.“_

_She felt something, from the force user. Something just like a anger and a jealousy, too._

_She just ignore it. Sin is leaving, maybe this is the last time when they can be together. The stranger is not important, not now. She tried to be strong, but this lost was very painfull for her. _

_She felt the tears in her eyes, never wanted to stoped them. She tried to control her emotion, when they were separated and He only just sitting next to her. _

_„I am so sorry, Lia, so sorry. Maybe you and your mother can go with us, maybe my parents can help you.“_

_„No we cannot leave the district, we are not pay the ranson, the separatist will arrest us.“_

_They wanted a very big caution. And their land is not in the good condition. The father wasn´t a good farmer, they have many debts, she disbelieve that thay can ever paid it._

_It´s so hart to admit it, but she must accept it. _

_„You must be very carefull, the First order is here too.“_

_„The first order?“ she repeated now very terrified. _

_That organization hunt the force users. Father warned her from them. They are pure evil._

_And now one of them maybe watching her. _

_She can felt how he moved, change the direction, to their house, he was so close to her home now, so full of anger._

_Mother. What if he hurt her? She must stopped him. _

_„I am sorry, Sin, I must go.“_

_It´s time to use father´s lightsaber. _

_***_

„Officer Austen, I am only saing to you that captain Kennedy signed the report from our arresment as a eye witness. Are you all right?“ asked the Liam very frightened, becaouse she doesn´t react to him for a long time.

So, that was not Captain Phasma. The second very liable option. Very interesting.

„Yes, I am, it´s only a headache, because of the last night.“

The memories are comes to her so quicly, it hurt a lot, she barely can´t stand it.

„Have a rest, we will handle it. You cannot be afraid. Now we are again a good team.“

She nodded.

It´s her only cance. Try to have a little nap, that maybe helps her.

**Kylo Ren´s POV/Ben Solo´s POV**

Why she leaved him? He was so happy, when they are connected, and now he is alone.Without his precious apprentice. Without his first love. She is his life, everything what he have.

Kylo Ren rejected her. That´s the answer. She only tried to protected herself from pain. He doesn´t blame her. But why hi rejected her when she came to him? Ben Solo doesn´t know the answer. Maybe he hates him so mutch. Maybe for him it´s the only way to punished him. But Snoke he is too parth of the problem.

„We are separated because of you? You makes me forget how important is she for me for both of us!“ he is not too strong, not without her, he must control her emotion in front of his master, cannot have a choice right now. Today he became the master and started to live his own life, no more orders.

„Yes, that´s true. But it´s the only way to take you on the control. You are so obssesed with the girl. It was ruin everything what I want you to reach.“

„No that´s not true. She help me to reach everything what I want. She is mine. I will never leave her again.“

***

**Lia´s POV**

She finally opened the box. It´s not easy for her. Her relationship with her mother is still very complicated and she is really tired, she really want to go to bed, but she must do it now. Befoure she lose the courage.

On the box is only the father´s lightsaber, just like he expected, with no messege. Without any explanation. 

She is glad that she has got it. It´s her only legacy and hope for her, she is not harmless without a chance to defent herself. She must defend her own head, before he came back.

She went to bed, with it, closed the eyes, the lightsaber were lying next to her second pillow, it safe position.

She fall aslep almost immediately.

**Planet Exclusior, four days before the rebellion**

_She turned her lightsaber on. White light almost calm her down. The fear is gone. _

_He came close to her. The tall young man, with dark wavy hair dressed in dark robe._

_„Be carefull. Don´t hurt yourself, littleone.“ His voice was calm, he trying to be nice to her. _

_„What do you want? Answer me!“_

_She cannot let him hurt her mother, never let something like that happend. _

_„You need a teacher. I can show you the power of force. I can help you, sweetheart.“_

_He offered her a hand. But she is still very nervous, and lightsaber in her hand, maybe too heavy from her, but it is her only safety. _

_„Don´t lied to me. You are from the first order. You came here to kill us.“_

_„Yes, I am from first order, but I don´t want to kill you and your mother. I am lonely just like you I lost my family, too. I watched you only because I want to find the way how start a conversation with you. Please, don´t be scared, I don´t want to hurt you.“_

_She can felt the sadness from him, but also a hope and something strange, she never felt it before, something very strong but also scarry. _

_„Did you know my father?“_

_„No, sweetheart, I didn´t, unfortunately. I am sorry for your lost.“_

_„Thank you.“_

_„You are welcome.“_

_She is still not sure if she can trusted him or not. _

_„What´s your name?“_

_„Ben. My name is Ben Solo.“_

_That sound familiar. Maybe her father told her something about Solo. But she is not sure yet. _

_„I cannot give you the answer yet. I must go home now, but I will think about it, Ben.“_

_„Of course, I will wait for your answer.“_


	4. Chapter 2 The cornfield girl parth 2

**Three hours later**

  
„Thank you, officer Austen. You saved my life.“  
Liam comes to meeting room over the lunch break. She is still in not a good condition. Trying to recover, but it so shocking for her, the information that she have now.  
But she must stay on her place, act like nothing happened. It´s not so easy to live the base. Not without a permision from highest officer. The protocol is very strict of course becouse of that stormtrooper who betrayed the order one year ago.  
She doesn´t have autorization to leave the base, they arrested her immediately and put her to the cell, they keep watching very carefully, noone without official permission cannot past to the very strict controlment. She must be very carefull, if they put her onto the cell she has not a chance to defend herself.  
It so hard to pretend that everything is okey, but she must hold on it. It´s not over, not for her. She must believed it.  
Liam still standing in front of her, maybe a little concerned over her silence.  
Sme smiled on him and slowly said: „You are welcome. Don´t worry about that.“  
„And also my little investigation is over. We are cleaning the air, just you say, now they completely trust me.“  
„So who´s the trailor?“  
It´s the only way to calm them down.  
She gives him a permision to find more information, if the trailor is hers, he never discover it.  
„Noone from us and there is a reason why I am not arrested, too. I am still not in the list of our team members. Our supervisior Shama, still retired, cannot registered me, so I am not official parth of the team.“  
„We must fixed it, soon.“  
She said to him very carefully, but she never know if she can saved him to the database.  
But when their supervisior came back, they certainly recomented her.  
„I hope so.“


	5. Chapter 2 The cornfield girl parth 3

She tried to not think about her feature. It´s not that easy to escape than she think.  
She must used the force, to persuade the gards. But when she used it against Owen, the wall was nearly gone. She felt something from his side, their mind melted for a moment, she felt a light and the happiness, not from her mind evidently.   
And olso a cold power, just like they can do everything, together, so strong in her own veins, the full power. He thinks only to his own ambitions, it scares her.   
She stopped it and builded the wall very quickly again. His mind is protested, but she must protected herself, no more pain. Never allowed him to be too close to her.   
She cannot had a energy to use a force, not now, she needs to get his body a time to recover.  
***  
Planet Exclusior, four days before the rebellion  
Someone was watching her. Everytime whan Lia leaved the house, she felt the presence of someone.  
The force user. Very powerfull and of corse dangerous for her. She cannot speaks about her suspection, not to neighbours, and of corse not even to his own mother.   
Dalia Austen, is not in the condition to find a solution for this problem. She didn´t want to disconcerned her.   
If she know about the force user she will panicked and Lia must stay at home with her.   
She don´t want that. She felt better on the fields, mother is so nervous so sensitive react even on the force thinks, she doesn´t want to restrained her. Father is gone and she is devastaded too, but she prefer to deal with sadness alone.   
She is happy when she practicing the force, just like he was with her, just like the never been separated.   
But now she cannot do it, until he was watching her, she must be carefull. She never use a father lightsaber, she is not allowed to, but now she carry him, all the time when she is outside.   
„Lia!“ she heart a voice, the first time she was too scared to answer, but she realized that the voice is so familiar to her.   
„Sin? Is that you?“  
„Yes. Only your neighbour. And the best friend too.“  
The grey eyed boy comes to her. She is sitting on the bank of river Assik, near the border line.  
He sat next to her.   
„Are you okey? You look scared.“  
„Yes, I am, don´t worrie about me.“  
„Why aren´t you at school?“  
Her parents have no money for the school fee. She must learning at home, from holobooks who Sin has lend her.   
„We are leaving, Lia, I want to say goodbye to you.“  
She is shocked. Forgott almost of everything. Sin was her only friend, the best that she ever had.   
„Say goodbye to me why?“  
„My parents solded the farm to the goverment. We are leaving today.“  
„Because of the rebellion?“  
„Yes, they are afraid, that we are going to be arrested or worse. But I cannot leave, don´t want to leave you.“  
He hugged her.   
„Don´t be sad, we are stay in touch.“  
She felt something, from the force user. Something just like a anger and a jealousy, too.


	6. Chapter 2 The cornfield girl 4

_She just ignore it. Sin is leaving, maybe this is the last time when they can be together. The stranger is not important, not now. She tried to be strong, but this lost was very painfull for her. _

_She felt the tears in her eyes, never wanted to stoped them. She tried to control her emotion, when they were separated and He only just sitting next to her. _

_„I am so sorry, Lia, so sorry. Maybe you and your mother can go with us, maybe my parents can help you.“_

_„No we cannot leave the district, we are not pay the ranson, the separatist will arrest us.“_

_They wanted a very big caution. And their land is not in the good condition. The father wasn´t a good farmer, they have many debts, she disbelieve that thay can ever paid it._

_It´s so hart to admit it, but she must accept it. _

_„You must be very carefull, the First order is here too.“_

_„The first order?“ she repeated now very terrified. _

_That organization hunt the force users. Father warned her from them. They are pure evil._

_And now one of them maybe watching her. _

_She can felt how he moved, change the direction, to their house, he was so close to her home now, so full of anger._

_Mother. What if he hurt her? She must stopped him. _

_„I am sorry, Sin, I must go.“_

_It´s time to use father´s lightsaber. _

_***_

„Officer Austen, I am only saing to you that captain Kennedy signed the report from our arresment as a eye witness. Are you all right?“ asked the Liam very frightened, becaouse she doesn´t react to him for a long time.

So, that was not Captain Phasma. The second very liable option. Very interesting.

„Yes, I am, it´s only a headache, because of the last night.“

The memories are comes to her so quicly, it hurt a lot, she barely can´t stand it.

„Have a rest, we will handle it. You cannot be afraid. Now we are again a good team.“

She nodded.

It´s her only cance. Try to have a little nap, that maybe helps her.

**Kylo Ren´s POV/Ben Solo´s POV**

Why she leaved him? He was so happy, when they are connected, and now he is alone.Without his precious apprentice. Without his first love. She is his life, everything what he have.

Kylo Ren rejected her. That´s the answer. She only tried to protected herself from pain. He doesn´t blame her. But why hi rejected her when she came to him? Ben Solo doesn´t know the answer. Maybe he hates him so mutch. Maybe for him it´s the only way to punished him. But Snoke he is too parth of the problem.

„We are separated because of you? You makes me forget how important is she for me for both of us!“ he is not too strong, not without her, he must control her emotion in front of his master, cannot have a choice right now. Today he became the master and started to live his own life, no more orders.

„Yes, that´s true. But it´s the only way to take you on the control. You are so obssesed with the girl. It was ruin everything what I want you to reach.“

„No that´s not true. She help me to reach everything what I want. She is mine. I will never leave her again.“


	7. Chapter 2 The cornfield girl 5

***

**Lia´s POV**

She finally opened the box. It´s not easy for her. Her relationship with her mother is still very complicated and she is really tired, she really want to go to bed, but she must do it now. Befoure she lose the courage.

On the box is only the father´s lightsaber, just like he expected, with no messege. Without any explanation. 

She is glad that she has got it. It´s her only legacy and hope for her, she is not harmless without a chance to defent herself. She must defend her own head, before he came back.

She went to bed, with it, closed the eyes, the lightsaber were lying next to her second pillow, it safe position.

She fall aslep almost immediately.

**Planet Exclusior, four days before the rebellion**

_She turned her lightsaber one. White light almost calm her down. The fear is gone. _

_He came close to her. The tall young man, with dark wavy hair dressed in dark robe._

_„Be carefull. Don´t hurt yourself, littleone.“ His voice was calm, he trying to be nice to her. _

_„What do you want? Answer me!“_

_She cannot let him hurt her mother, never let something like that happend. _

_„You need a teacher. I can show you the power of force. I can help you, sweetheart.“_

_He offered her a hand. But she is still very nervous, and lightsaber in her hand, maybe too heavy from her, but it is her only safety. _

_„Don´t lied to me. You are from the first order. You came here to kill us.“_

_„Yes, I am from first order, but I don´t want to kill you and your mother. I am lonely just like you I lost my family, too. I watched you only because I want to find the way how start a conversation with you. Please, don´t be scared, I don´t want to hurt you.“_

_She can felt the sadness from him, but also a hope and something strange, she never felt it before, something very strong but also scarry. _

_„Did you know my father?“_

_„No, sweetheart, I didn´t, unfortunately. I am sorry for your lost.“_

_„Thank you.“_

_„You are welcome.“_

_She is still not sure if she can trusted him or not. _

_„What´s your name?“_

_„Ben. My name is Ben Solo.“_

_That sound familiar. Maybe her father told her something about Solo. But she is not sure yet. _

_„I cannot give you the answer yet. I must go home now, but I will think about it, Ben.“_

_„Of course, I will wait for your answer.“_


	8. Chapter 2 The rebellion of Exclusior uprade 7.1

** _Planet Exclusior_ **

** _Lia´s memories_ **

_„Holobooks are waiting for you, young lady.“_

_Dalia Austen said to her daughter, when she came home. She looks better than yesterday. _

_And Lia is very glad that she again thinking about her studies. It´s a good sign. She missed her mom so much. But he is back with her and never be sad again. Father will be sad to if she knows how mutch he suffered because of him, he tried to explain it them, but it´s end with a tears everytime. And they also hugged him and never wanted to stop. _

_„Yes mom, I am ready to start.“_

_„But not before the lunch. I will opened the dining room for us.“_

_„Really?“_

_She cannot believed it. Her mother is back, and everything is prepaired for family lunch. _

_The table, the vase with flowers, and she cannot eat alone in her rome or in her father´s office. _

_Only the father wasn´t here, but she know that he will be with her, everytime, she will be waiting for her. _

_„Of course, sweetheart. It´s time to start again.“_

_Sweetheart? She used the same word as him, but she doesn´t want to think about him right now. _

_***_

_„R-1, please, search for me information about Ben Solo from the First order.“_

_She requested father´s old droid. They are in father´s office, and after the excellent lunch, she promised her mother that she will start with her education again. _

_Mom offer her the help, but she said her that she can handle it, because she´s got work to do, not even the school things._

_„Beep. Beeep.“_

_R-1 said to her very quickly. _

_„Ou, zero results? That´s a shame. Let´s try only Ben Solo.“ If she tried only the first order, maybe half an hour she must watching the propaganda video, and R-1 cannot stop it, it´s so boring and annoying. So she doesn´t want to risk it, not now, she hasn´t got a time for it. _

_And maybe the database isn´t complete, because the First order are blocked them and use the network for boring propaganda. _

_The information cames to her very quicly. R-1 shows her a realy important briefings._

_„Thank you, R-1, you are very skilful. So he is a son of Leia Organa, princess of Alderan and now senator of the new republic. And his father is general Han Solo. So maybe he is trustrworthy person, what do you think R-1?“_

_„Beep beeep beep.“_

_„Yes, I know I must be careful.“_

_She caressing his head gently. _

_She is not sure if she can trust him, because of the First order. But he is a nephew of Luke Skywalker, the famous Jedi master, her father tells her a stories about him, so maybe she can give him a chance but he must explain to her, how he lose her family and why is he working for the First order now. He can lied to her, not tell her that he is from first order, but he was honest to her, maybe he is a good person, maybe he deserved a chance, she will see, but a few lessons don´t hurt anybody. “_

_Deep down she is afraid that he arrested them, that he loosed her mother and of course the freedom, too. _

** _Ben Solo´s/Kylo Ren´s POV_ **

** _Planet Exclusior_ **

** _Three days later_ **

_Waiting was very painfull for him. He is not patient person. And he cannot know why, but the new feelings grow up so fast. They are so strong, that every single moment of vaiting is endless. And he is afraid, that she say no, that she cannot accept his offer without fight. _

_Supreme leader are furious because, they are still here, without results, that he demanded._

_The stormtroopers only protected this area, and he cannot understand why he give tham that order, and he cannot give him a serious answer. But he cannot let solgiers from Exclusior and separatist to destroy her home. He know that the rebellion will started soon, and he cannot stop it. The first order is cause of their problems. _

_The supreme leader sign the deal with goverment, but parth of exlusior army are not accepted it. They became a separatist and the public war is near here. The supreme leader doesn´t want to interpose openly now, but they suported the goverment army in secret. _

_Her mission was easy, find the force user and defead him or them. But he find her._

_The girl and he cannot stop thinking of her. He wants to be her teacher, wants to shered his knowledges with her. He know that supreme leader will be agains it. _

_But he will fight for them, if she say him yes, he never leaved her. He gives her everything and one day he and her apprentice will ruled the galaxy together, never need anyone else. _

_He uses the name Solo, because this name is safe, more than Kylo Ren, his new and now very famous name. But he will tell her everything about his new identity, when time came, when he turned her to the dark side. _

_He almost feel the happines again whan the waiting is over. He can felt her presence on training section. _

_***_

_„Good morning, Lia.“_

_He greet her._

_ „Good morning, Ben Solo.“_

_She was so beautifull and cute in the red dress, and also a little shy. Because she lowered her head immediately, when he came close to her. He wants to protected her, not hurt her, the new kind of feelings grow up inside of him. He was Ben now, because of her, because he is not ready to know Kylo Ren, not yet. He must earn her trust._

_„Master Solo, I ... I...“ she tried to give him an answer, but she is too afraid. He offer her a hand, again. _

_He called him the master. He likes it. _

_„Don´t be afraid, littleone. I am not gonna hurt you, I am here to protect you and accept you as my student. But I can wait if you are not ready yet.“ _

_“But I… I’m still not sure, If I can trust…”_

_“Lia!”_

_The young woman, the farmer´s wife, Dalia Austen, grab her daughter girl almost violently._

_“What are you doing here with a stranger?”_

_“Mam. It´s only…”_

_“I don´t want to heart anything, Lia. We must go home, young lady, now.”_

_“Mam, but I…”_

_She is not ready to listen. Not even her own daughter. That makes him angry, and he cannot supress his anger. _

_***_

“No!”

She doesn´t want these memories. Her head almost burn from them. She must break the bond.

Memories about his father is important for her, but she doesn´t want to know anything about him.

It´s too dangerous to be connected to him this way. But how? The bond is too old and strong, and he will feel it, if she tried it. It´s not a good, not for her, if they lose all the contact, she will be totally harmless. She must figure out how to escape, now, not tomorrow, maybe she hasn´t got another chance.

And she started to feel something, the force, just like she is now really waking up.

All her powers. And also something different. Just like someone calling for her, but not Kylo Ren.

She closes her yes, tried to concentrate, tried to remember her father´s lessons.

_Help me!_

Someone calling for help. Someone deep down on the base. The other force-user, maybe that´s the chance for her.

Then its suddenly stop, maybe it´s only her imagination, she is not sure, but she is quite sure that she must leave the bed. It´s time to go to work, or even pretend it.

The training section is almost completed. Her team work nonstop, and it´s look very good. Fear help them to work faster.

Lia is sure, that Kylo Ren will be pleased this time. He can train his student now. She is not sad, not really. She is still confused and never know where she really belongs.

***

**Kylo Ren´s POV **

“You are the master, now. I am proud of you, Kylo Ren,” supreme leader said to his not quite loyal student.

“I will not let you down. Not this time.”

Solo is gone, and he won. The final exam is over. Solo must accept than only him can protect Lia from supreme leader.

He knows everything about her, about her beloved student. He is so happy that they can meet again without any doubts.

He is waiting only to his master decision. Wanting and hoping that this time he will not stand against him.

He is waiting only to his master decision. Wanting and hoping that this time he will not stand against him.

“Go back to the base, you are free now, but don´t forget to your responsibilities. I you will be separated from her If you are disappointed me again, Kylo Ren.”

He cannot stand the pain from separation, his mind is full of love, full of emotions that he cannot control. He needs her, and don´t care of anything else.

“You will not. Nobody can separate us. Not even you.”

His master almost hit him by the Force, he can feel his anger, but Kylo Ren is ready now, nothing can stop him. Nothing and nobody.

***

Lia´s POV

The voice. She can heart it again. The voice of force user. It´s not a dream. Not only her fantasy.

Kylo Ren is on the base. Everybody knows that. It´s time to safe yourself. It´s her last change, the force user behind this secret door.

She knows it, she felt it, so strong, when Lia goes close to training section. She met general Hux here, in this area, few days later and now she is sure that, he is hiding something, there.

It´s an instinct, that she is on the right way. Instinct that she cannot ignored.

Lia tried to open the door, the first door on the right, the door which officially leads to old repository. But the voice came from there, she is sure about it.

She must use a force to them, because they are of course locked, this time the bond is not reacting.

Maybe her body started to control it, it´s the good news for her. Maybe she can be free again.

But she cannot have a change to see what is inside. Lia felt him, he was hiding his presence from her, but now she is sure, that she cannot escape.

“Go away from that door!” it´s an order from him, supported by the Force, which hugged her.

“Who´s inside?”

“That´s not your business. The prisoner belongs to supreme leader Snoke.”

“But you know his or her name?”

“Of course, I know, but this information is not for you. You are not ready to know it, trust me, sweetheart. Don´t make me punish you for your curiosity. I don´t want to hurt you, don´t make me to do it.”


	9. Chapter 2 The rebellion of Exclusior 2

** _Ben Solo´s/Kylo Ren´s POV_ **

** _Planet Exclusior_ **

** _Three days later_ **

_Waiting was very painfull for him. He is not patient person. And he cannot know why, but the new feelings grow up so fast. They are so strong, that every single moment of vaiting is endless. And he is afraid, that she say no, that she cannot accept his offer without fight. _

_Supreme leader are furious because, they are still here, without results, that he demanded._

_The stormtroopers only protected this area, and he cannot understand why he give tham that order, and he cannot give him a serious answer. But he cannot let solgiers from Exclusior and separatist to destroy her home. He know that the rebellion will started soon, and he cannot stop it. The first order is cause of their problems. _

_The supreme leader sign the deal with goverment, but parth of exlusior army are not accepted it. They became a separatist and the public war is near here. The supreme leader doesn´t want to interpose openly now, but they suported the goverment army in secret. _

_Her mission was easy, find the force user and defead him or them. But he find her._

_The girl and he cannot stop thinking of her. He wants to be her teacher, wants to shered his knowledges with her. He know that supreme leader will be agains it. _

_But he will fight for them, if she say him yes, he never leaved her. He gives her everything and one day he and her apprentice will ruled the galaxy together, never need anyone else. _

_He uses the name Solo, because this name is safe, more than Kylo Ren, his new and now very famous name. But he will tell her everything about his new identity, when time came, when he turned her to the dark side. _

_He almost feel the happines again whan the waiting is over. He can felt her presence on training section. _

_***_

_„Good morning, Lia.“_

_He greet her._

_„Good morning, Ben Solo.“_

_She was so beautifull and cute in the red dress, and also a little shy. Because she lowered her head immediately, when he came close to her. He wants to protected her, not hurt her, the new kind of feelings grow up inside of him. He was Ben now, because of her, because he is not ready to know Kylo Ren, not yet. He must earn her trust._

_„Master Solo, I ... I...“ she tried to give him an answer, but she is too afraid. He offer her a hand, again. _

_He called him the master. He likes it. _

_„Don´t be afraid, littleone. I am not gonna hurt you, I am here to protect you and accept you as my student. But I can wait if you are not ready yet.“ _


	10. Chapter 2 The rebellion of Exclusior 3

_“Lia!”_

_The young woman, the farmer´s wife, Dalia Austen, grab her daughter girl almost violently._

_“What are you doing here with a stranger?”_

_“Mam. It´s only…”_

_“I don´t want to heart anything, Lia. We must go home, young lady, now.”_

_“Mam, but I…”_

_She is not ready to listen. Not even her own daughter. That makes him angry, and he cannot supress his anger. _

_***_

“No!”

She doesn´t want these memories. Her head almost burn from them. She must break the bond.

Memories about his father is important for her, but she doesn´t want to know anything about him.

It´s too dangerous to be connected to him this way. But how? The bond is too old and strong, and he will feel it, if she tried it. It´s not a good, not for her, if they lose all the contact, she will be totally harmless. She must figure out how to escape, now, not tomorrow, maybe she hasn´t got another chance.

And she started to feel something, the force, just like she is now really waking up.

All her powers. And also something different. Just like someone calling for her, but not Kylo Ren.

She closes her yes, tried to concentrate, tried to remember her father´s lessons.

_Help me!_

Someone calling for help. Someone deep down on the base. The other force-user, maybe that´s the chance for her.

Then its suddenly stop, maybe it´s only her imagination, she is not sure, but she is quite sure that she must leave the bed. It´s time to go to work, or even pretend it.

The training section is almost completed. Her team work nonstop, and it´s look very good. Fear help them to work faster.

Lia is sure, that Kylo Ren will be pleased this time. He can train his student now. She is not sad, not really. She is still confused and never know where she really belongs.

***

**Kylo Ren´s POV **

“You are the master, now. I am proud of you, Kylo Ren,” supreme leader said to his not quite loyal student.

“I will not let you down. Not this time.”

Solo is gone, and he won. The final exam is over. Solo must accept than only him can protect Lia from supreme leader.

He knows everything about her, about her beloved student. He is so happy that they can meet again without any doubts.


	11. Chapter 2 The rebellion of Exclusior 4

He is waiting only to his master decision. Wanting and hoping that this time he will not stand against him.

“Go back to the base, you are free now, but don´t forget to your responsibilities. I you will be separated from her If you are disappointed me again, Kylo Ren.”

He cannot stand the pain from separation, his mind is full of love, full of emotions that he cannot control. He needs her, and don´t care of anything else.

“You will not. Nobody can separate us. Not even you.”

His master almost hit him by the Force, he can feel his anger, but Kylo Ren is ready now, nothing can stop him. Nothing and nobody.

***

The voice. She can heart it again. The voice of force user. It´s not a dream. Not only her fantasy.

Kylo Ren is on the base. Everybody knows that. It´s time to safe yourself. It´s her last change, the force user behind this secret door.

She knows it, she felt it, so strong, when Lia goes close to training section. She met general Hux here, in this area, few days later and now she is sure that, he is hiding something, there.

It´s an instinct, that she is on the right way. Instinct that she cannot ignored.

Lia tried to open the door, the first door on the right, the door which officially leads to old repository. But the voice came from there, she is sure about it.

She must use a force to them, because they are of course locked, this time the bond is not reacting.

Maybe her body started to control it, it´s the good news for her. Maybe she can be free again.

But she cannot have a change to see what is inside. Lia felt him, he was hiding his presence from her, but now she is sure, that she cannot escape.

“Go away from that door!” it´s an order from him, supported by the Force, which hugged her.

“Who´s inside?”

“That´s not your business. The prisoner belongs to supreme leader Snoke.”

“But you know his or her name?”

“Of course, I know, but this information is not for you. You are not ready to know it, trust me, sweetheart. Don´t make me punish you for your curiosity. I don´t want to hurt you, don´t make me to do it.”

“But you know his or her name?”  
“Of course, I know, but this information is not for you. You are not ready to know it, trust me, sweetheart. Don´t make me punish you for your curiosity. I don´t want to hurt you, don´t make me to do it.”


End file.
